


In The Night

by 8ad_Wolf



Series: poor dave [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Pale Davekat - Freeform, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Trans Dave, dave got taken away from bro and he lives with the moms (rose and kanaya) and his new brother karkat, he smol, laali this is for you, this is a weird au thing me and my moirail thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ad_Wolf/pseuds/8ad_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is small and hurting and young, and Karkat is large and willing to help. As much as he can, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at midnight i'm not usually up this late hA
> 
> (also lorgKat comforting smolDave is a thing i love a lot)

Your name is Dave Strider, you're eleven years old, and you're having a mental breakdown. 

Your new family hates you, you're sure of it. They got mad at you and yelled today, and you're pretty positive they're going to get rid of you. The clock across the room says 2:30 with the little red  _am_ dot lit up. You haven't been asleep since you got up for school this morning, and you're not planning on sleeping. 

The breakdown started out innocent, with thoughts of  _they're going to get rid of me, wait, no, they're going to_ hurt _me!_ to  _I've already had one messed up family, why do I have to have another one?_ and huge, heavy sobs into your pillow. You don't want to go wake up Rose or Kanaya, they both have work in the morning. You can't wake up Karkat, he's... well, you're not really friends with Karkat. 

He's hated you since you got here. He thinks just because he's the high-and-mighty troll in the house, he gets to boss you around and be rude. After watching him, you realized he was jealous. You're the one getting all of the moms' attention, you were  _That Kid._ Karkat must've been the most important one in the house before you came. You rubbed it in his face a little, but not too much.  _  
_

Now your whole body's shaking, and you're out of breath. You gasp a little, and you hear the door open. You try to be still.

"Dave?" a quiet voice says. "Hey, are you okay?"

You pretend to be asleep.

"It's just me, can I come in? It's Karkat." You sob in response, and Karkat closes the door and hurries over to you. He's at least twice your size; he picks you up easily and sits where you were, pulling you onto his lap. 

"W-why are you in here?" you ask. Your voice is hoarse, and it's barely audible. 

"I could hear you through the wall," he admits. "Are you alright? What's going on?"

"You don-n't even like me, I don't know what's going on. My hands are shaking too. Oh god, Karkat."

Karkat makes a "shhhhh"ing sound and brushes your hair out of your eyes. "I got you, okay? Try to take a deep breath,"

You try, and you do. Unfortunately, it works, as much as you didn't want it to just so you could prove Karkat wrong. You frown and swipe at your cheeks to wipe away tears.

"How are you feeling now?" he asks.

"Better," you say as softly as you can. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

"No, hey, I don't mind! It's okay, I need to take care of my little brother, right?" You flinch a little at those words, they were the fake ones Bro would use on you. Karkat notices your movement and clears his throat a little, embarrassed. 

"Can I sleep with you," you ask. You don't want to ask it, but you feel safer knowing you did.

"Yeah, should I sleep in here?" You nod. "Okay. I'm going to set you down." You nod again, and you feel stupid for nodding so much. 

He sets you down by the edge of the bed and curls up by the other side. "I'm going to go to sleep," he says.

"Okay, I'll try too." You lay down and look across the room at the clock, watching the colon blink to the seconds. After a bit, you hear Karkat's breathing steady, and you drift off to sleep listing to that and your own breath.

**Author's Note:**

> i need warmth and sleep, goodnight and merry christmas everyone


End file.
